Groudon's Silence
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: Dark Rayquaza and Groudon face off. A Pokemon who was the LAST pokemon to interfere does it. Groudon admits his love to this pokemon. Kyogre. ONESHOT. First of my "What if?" Oneshots. Groudon X Kyogre. Song fic to "Black Hole Sun" by Soundgarden".


Hey guys! I'm trying to get more people on Orbshipping (Yes, I learned that what you guys think is Earthshipping is really that)

Just to say, I thought it up right before I went to sleep one night. I had skimmed through "In The End" by Flipper Boid Skua. After getting my ideas together, the two almost seemed close together in a way... So, yeah, this is not copied from Flipper's story, just to tell ya!

And yes, Groudon is my favorite Pokemon, I just wanted a onseshot that would star Kyogre more than Groudon!

Ok, the song is "Black Hole Sun" by Soundgarden. I'll try to keep this down...

* * *

**In my eyes, indisposed**

**In disguise as no one knows**

**Hides the face, lies the snake **

**The sun in my disgrace.**

Groudon reeled back from another attack from the Dark Rayquaza, summoned by Giovanni, who was in a chopper hovering above, laughing away.

_How is this happening? I was caught by a sneak attack!_

Groudon attempted to put his arms in front of him to defend himself, only to be hit in the side by a Dragon Claw.

**Boiling heat, summer stench **

**'Neath the black the sky looks dead **

**Call my name through the dream **

**And I'll hear you scream again.**

Groudon put his prioties in order, sending off a ancientpower which had some effect on the master of the skies.

"What? Do you think THAT hurt me? Remember, I am much powerful than I was befor..."

"Shut up, Rayquaza!" Groudon cried, jumping a tiny bit (setting off an Earthquake, no effect on Rayquaza) and using a Eruption attack, which did little to Rayquaza.

"No, you can't beat me!" Rayquaza shouted, using a Blizzard attack to majorly hurt Groudon, who fell down in anguish.

Using this, Rayquaza used an Outrage attack, knocking Groudon down.

**Black hole sun **

**Won't you come **

**And wash away the rain**

"Now then..." Rayquaza said as horns on his head grew, spikes appeared on his tail, and his dragon talons got much longer.

"THIS IS TO THE ONE WHO OPPOSED ME!" Rayquaza yelled, slashing Groudon's arm

RIP!

Groudon's arm tore off, yes, not just majorly scarred, amputated.

"HERE'S TO THE OTHER ONE!" Rayquaza shouted, slashing Groudon's other arm off, more blood flowed freely while Groudon was screaming in pain.

"AND HERE'S TO THE OTHERS!" Rayquaza yelled again, doing a somersault and using his spikes on his tail to cut off his legs.

**Black hole sun **

**Won't you come **

**Won't you come **

**Won't you come.**

"AND HERE'S TO FINISH YOU!" Rayquaza chanted, doing a divebomb towards Groudon's chest.

Goodbye...Kyogre.

"NO!" Something yelled, launching a high-powered ice beam and hitting Rayquaza, making it faint. The beam also hit Giovanni in the head, causing him to fall out of the chopper headfirst, humans can't survive huge falls like that.

Rayquaza falled on Groudon's chest, he had hit his mark, making Groudon gasp for breath.

"Groudon!" It yelled, as Kyogre's face came into view.

**Stuttering, cold and damp **

**Steal the warm wind tired friend**

** Times are gone for honest men **

**And sometimes far too long for snakes.**

"Ky..og..re.." Groudon gasped.

"Groudon, I'm here for you."

"No... I...am dying."

In my shoes, a walking sleep And my youth I pray to keep Heaven send Hell away No one sings like you anymore

"No... This can't be!" KYogre shouted, tears rolling down her face. "You can't be dead!"

"I... am... sorry."

"For what?" Kyogre asked.

"F...For not...telling... you before" Groudon said, shaken up.

"What?" Kyogre asked, nudging Groudon lightly.

"I... Love you, Kyogre." Groudon said, closing his eyes.

**Black hole sun **

**Won't you come **

**And wash away the rain **

**Black hole sun **

**Won't you come **

**Won't you come**

Groudon's tears rolled down his face. The loss of blood made his tears pure blood. Kyogre could tell that he was going into severe shock as she nudged Groudon's body to a nearby rock, only to gasp when she found out that he didn't have any legs.

"Groudon, what happened?"

"D...Darkness has taken my arms and legs, I am trapped in this piece of flesh, known as Groudon, Kyogre's rival." Groudon sobbed.

"No, Groudon, don't die!" Kyogre weeped.

"I...it's too...late... Save me." Groudon whimpered.

Kyogre focused her power to look at the bones of Groudon. The main problem was his chest. There were ribs broken. A couple of floating ribs broke off and went straight into one lung, collapsing it. She hated to admit it, but Groudon was beyond help.

**Black hole sun **

**Won't you come **

**And wash away the rain **

**Black hole sun **

**Won't you come **

**Won't you come**

Groudon coughed up tons of blood, going into an even deeper state of shock.

"Kyogre..."

"No, this can't be happening!"

Groudon gasped.

"Groudon..." Kyogre said guiltily.

"I love you too."

Groudon's eyes widened, glistening in the faint sunlight.

"Really?"

"Really."

"It is my time to... die..."

"No!" Kyogre shouted.

"Divenity." Groudon gurgled.

"Cometh into me..." Groudon gurgled that also, taking a sharp breath, dying.

"NO!" Kyogre shouted, getting on Groudon's dead body and sobbing.

"I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU EARLIER!" Kyogre thrashed away from Groudon.

Kyogre, it's over, nothing to do now but close his eyes.

Kyogre floated over to Groudon, getting near his face with her flippers...

**Hang my head, drown my fear**

** Till you all just disappear...**

She didn't have fingers. She couldn't close his eyes.

Kyogre sobbed even more, rain fell from the sky, Kyogre looked up.

"Groudon, is that you? Are those your tears falling onto me? The one you left behind?"

**Black hole sun **

**Won't you come **

**And wash away the rain**

** Black hole sun**

** Won't you come **

**Won't you come**

Kyogre looked down at Groudon once more, then looked up at the sky.

"WHY? WHY HAVE YOU TAKEN GROUDON FROM ME?" Kyogre sobbed.

The Heavens didn't reply.

Nobody would.

* * *

Ok, this is one of my more angsy fics. Note that this has NOTHING to do with any other story that I have. I made it for a "what if?". This what if is if Groudon died.

I may make more of these "What If?" Oneshots!

Thanks for reading! Now...

Review!


End file.
